Hanna-Barbera
1957–1958 1958–1959 HBEarly1958.jpg GW260H195 (1).jpg 1959–1960 1960–1961 1961–1966 Hb1961.jpg hb1961_topcat.JPG|In-credit from Top Cat (1961) hb60s-jetsons.jpg|In-credit from The Jetsons (1962) 1966–1968 1967–1968 1968–1974 Hanna-Barbera (1968 bylineless).jpg 1969–1970 1974–1979 Hb77_0001.jpg GW245H149.jpeg GW199H149.jpeg 1979–1992 300pxhbviacom79_0001.jpg hb81.jpg|1981 version hb1982.JPG|1982 version Hb1982a.jpg|1982 version a hb1983.JPG|1983 version hb1988.JPG|1988 bylineless version hb2.jpg hb1.jpg 1988–2002 1988–1992 1986–1992, 1998–2002 Hb86_0001.jpg hb1988_a.JPG|1988 version Hb98_0001.jpg|1998 version Hanna Barbera Cartoons.jpg|2001 version Hanna Barbera Cartoons newr.jpg 1990–1991 HannaBarberaTurner.jpeg|Special logo from Tom & Jerry Kids 1992–1993 During this brief time period, Hanna-Barbera Productions adapted the name H-B Production Co. Hanna_Barbera_1992_logo.jpg|''Scooby Doo in Arabian Nights'' (1994) hb1992.JPG|Seen on Jonny Quest vs. The Cyber Insects (1995) hb1992-addamsfamily.jpg Hb-turner1992.jpg|Seen on Tom & Jerry Kids Seasons 3-4 (1992–1994) hb1992-flintstones.JPG 1993–1995 Hb93-jonnyquest.jpg|Seen on Jonny's Golden Quest (1992) 141526906 640.jpg|Seen on the opening credits of SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron . Hb-swatkatslogo.JPG|Seen at the end of SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron. Hb93-2stupiddogs b.jpg|Seen at the end credits of 2 Stupid Dogs. Hb1993-addamsfamily.jpg|Seen on The Addams Family (1992 animated series), Hanna-Barbera Cartoons (The Halloween Tree).jpg|Seen on "The Halloween Tree" (1993) Hb1993 christmas.JPG|Seen on A Flintstones Christmas Carol (1994) Hb93-jetsons.jpg Hb1993 yogibear.jpg|Seen on Scooby Doo in Arabian Nights (1994) Hb93-droopy.jpg|Seen on Droopy, Master Detective. GW169H127-1.png dogslogobox.png presents_logo_(2 Dogs).jpeg|Seen at the opening credits of 2 Stupid Dogs. Following the previous season, the company revised its original name as Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc. 1994–Present An oval or a rectangle views some Hanna Barbera characters and stops at Fred or Jonny Quest. This is the Hanna Barbera logo The Flintstones is currently using. Blackedout.jpeg GW180H135-1.jpeg 1997–2002 hb1997.JPG|From Scooby-Doo hb-johnnybravo1997.JPG|From Johnny Bravo hb-johnnybravo1999.JPG|From Johnny Bravo hb97-cow+chicken.jpg|From Cow and Chicken hb_dexter.jpg|From Dexter's Laboratory hb97-robotjones.jpg|From Whatever Happened to Robot Jones? (Pilot Episode Only) hb97-foepaws.jpg|From Foe Paws hb97-kingcrab.jpg|From King Crab hb97-thrillseekers.jpg|From Thrillseekers hb97-unclegus.jpg|From Uncle Gus hb97-kenny+chimp.jpg|From Kenny and the Chimp Billy_and_Mandy_Pilot_HB_logo.PNG|From The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (Pilot Episode Only) GW169H127.jpeg|From At The End Of Scooby-Doo And The Cyber Chase GW169H127-1.jpeg|From Cow and Chicken GW169H127-2.jpeg|From I Am Weasel GW169H127-3.jpeg|From Cave Kids GW169H127.png|From The Tom & Jerry Short The Mansion Cat GW169H127-4.jpeg|From Courage The Cowardly Dog Pilot Episode in At The end Of The What-a-Cartoon Episode The Chicken From Outer Space GW169H127-5.jpeg|From The Opening Credits Of The What-a-Cartoon! Show 2002–present Hanna-Barbera was absorbed into Warner Bros., though a new script logo (based on the 1961 logo) is being used to promote H-B shows and characters. In-Credit Disclaimers All of these are followed by one of the above logos unless otherwise noted. 1958–1977 hb-huckleberryhound-bw.jpg|''Huckleberry Hound'' (1958) hb-quickdrawmcgraw.jpg|''Quick Draw McGraw'' (1959) hb60s-flintstones60.jpg|''The Flintstones'' (1960, followed by Screen Gems in-credit) hb60s-yogibear.jpg|''Yogi Bear'' (1961) hb60s-flintstones62.jpg|''The Flintstones'' (1962, followed by Screen Gems in-credit) Hanna BArbera Productions (The Flintsones).jpg|''The Flintstones'' (1964) hb60s.jpg|''Jonny Quest'' (1964) hb60s-peterpotamus.jpg|''Peter Potamus'' (1965) hb60s-magillagorilla.jpg|''Magilla Gorilla'' (1965) hb-huckleberryhound-color.jpg|''Huckleberry Hound'' (1965 reissue) hb-spaceghost.jpg|''Space Ghost'' (1966) hb-frankensteinjr-impossibles.jpg|''Frankenstein Jr. and the Impossibles'' (1966) hb-herculoids.jpg|''The Herculoids'' (1967) hb-youngsamson.jpg|''Samson & Goliath'' (1967) hb-birdman.jpg|''Birdman and the Galaxy Trio'' (1967) hb60s-fantasticfour.jpg|''The Fantastic Four'' (1967) hb-abbotandcostello.jpg|''Abbott and Costello'' (1967) hb-bananasplits.jpg|''The Banana Splits Adventure Hour'' (1968) hb-gulliver.jpg|''The Adventures of Gulliver'' (1968) hb-wacky.jpg|''Wacky Races'' (1968) HbScoobydoocredit.jpg|''Scooby-Doo Where Are You?'' (1969) hb-dastardly.jpg|''Dastardly and Muttley in their Flying Machines'' (1969) hb-penelopepitstop.jpg|''The Perils of Penelope Pitstop'' (1969) hb-cattanoogacats.JPG|''The Cattanooga Cats'' (1969) hb-scooby70.jpg|''Scooby-Doo Where Are You?'' (1970) hb-motormouse.jpg|''Motormouse and Auto Cat'' (1970) hb-josie.jpg|''Josie and the Pussycats'' (1970) hb-harlemglobetrotters.jpg|''The Harlem Globetrotters'' (1970) hb-pebbles.jpg|''The Pebbles and Bamm Bamm Show'' (1971) hb-hairbearbunch.JPG|''Help! It's the Hair Bear Bunch!'' (1971) hb-funkyphantom.JPG|''The Funky Phantom'' (1971) hb-yogisarklark.JPG|''Yogi's Ark Lark'' (1972) hb-flintstonecomedyhour.jpg|''The Flintstone Comedy Hour'' (1972) hb-scooby72.jpg|''The New Scooby-Doo Movies'' (1972) hb-josie72.jpg|''Josie and the Pussycats in Outer Space'' (1972) hb-amazingchanclan.JPG|''The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan'' (1972) hb-amazingchanclan-a.JPG|''The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan'' (1972) hb-romanholidays.jpg|''The Roman Holidays'' (1972) hb-wait.jpg|''Wait 'Til Your Father Gets Home'' (1972) hb-sealab2020.JPG|''Sealab 2020'' (1972) hb-thanksgivingthatalmostwasnt.JPG|''The Thanksgiving That Almost Wasn't'' (1972) hb-christmasstory.JPG|''A Christmas Story'' (1972) hb-yogisgang.JPG|''Yogi's Gang'' (1973) hb-scooby73.JPG|''The New Scooby-Doo Movies'' (1973) hb-superfriends73a.JPG|''Super Friends'' (1973) hb-superfriends73.JPG|''Super Friends'' (1973) hb-addams73.jpg|''The Addams Family'' (1973) hb-inch.JPG|''Inch High Private Eye'' (1973) hb-speedbuggy.JPG|''Speed Buddy'' (1973) hb-goober.jpg|''Goober and the Ghost Chasers'' (1973) hb-jeannie.jpg|''Jeannie'' (1973, Screen Gems) hb-hongkong.JPG|''Hong Kong Phooey'' (1974) hb-wheelie.jpg|''Wheelie and the Chopper Bunch'' (1974) hb-partridge.jpg|''The Partridge Family 2200 A.D.'' (1974, Columbia Pictures Television) hb-devlin.JPG|''Devlin'' (1974) hb-korg.jpg|''Korg 70,000 B.C.'' (1974) hb-tomandjerry a.jpg|''The Tom and Jerry Show'' (1975) hb-greatgrapeape.jpg|''The Great Grape Ape'' (1975) hb-scooby76.jpg|''The Scooby-Doo Show'' (1976) hb-dynomutt.jpg|''Dynomutt Dog Wonder'' (1976) hb-clueclub.jpg|''Clue Club'' (1976) hb-jabberjaw.jpg|''Jabberjaw'' (1976) hb-davycrocket.jpg|''Davy Crockett'' (1976) hb-mumbly.jpg|''Mumbly'' (1976) 1977–1991 hb-flintstones77.jpg|''A Flintstones Christmas'' (1977) hb-laffalympics.JPG|''Scooby's All-Star Laff-A-Lympics'' (1977) hb-superfriends77.JPG|''The All-New Super Friends Hour'' (1977) hb-skatebirds.jpg|''The Skatebirds'' (1977) hb-cbbears.jpg|''C.B. Bears'' (1977) hb-flintstones78.jpg|''The New Fred and Barney Show'' (1978) hb-superfriends78.jpg|''The Challenge of the Super Friends'' (1978) hb-galaxygoofups.jpg|''Galaxy Goof-Ups'' (1978) hb-yogisspacerace.JPG|''Yogi's Space Race'' (1978) hb-popeye1978.jpg|''The All-New Popeye Hour'' (1978) hb-popeyevalentine.JPG|''The Popeye Valentine Special'' (1979) hb-godzilla1978.jpg|''Godzilla'' (1978) hb-godzilla1978a.jpg|''The Godzilla Power Hour'' (1978) hb-flintstones_windupwilma.JPG|''The Flintstones: Wind-Up Wilma'' '' (1979) hb-scooby79.JPG|''Scooby and Scrappy-Doo'' (1979) hb-scooby80.jpg|''Scooby and Scrappy-Doo'' (1979) hb-superfriends79.jpg|''The World's Greatest Super Friends'' (1979) hb-popeye1979.jpg|''The All-New Popeye Hour'' (1979) hb-godzilla1979.jpg|''Godzilla'' (1979) hb-superglobetrotters.JPG|''The Super Globetrotters'' (1979) hb-casper.jpg|''Casper and the Angels'' (1979) hb-yogisfirstchristmas.JPG|''Yogi's First Christmas'' (1980) hb-flintstones80.jpg|''The Flintstone Comedy Show'' (1980) hb-superfriends80.jpg|''The Super Friends Show'' (1980) hb-richierich80.jpg|Richie Rich hb-drakpack.jpg|''The Drak Pack'' (1980) hb-flintstones1980s.JPG|''The Flintstones: Fred's Final Fling'' (1980) hb-superfriends81.jpg|''The Super Friends Show'' (1981) hb-popeye1981.jpg|''The All-New Popeye Hour'' (1981) hb-smurfs81.JPG|''The Smurfs'' (1981) hb-spacestars.JPG|''Space Stars'' (1981) hb-laverneandshirley81.jpg|''Laverne and Shirley with the Fonz'' (1981, Paramount Television) hb-kwicky.jpg|''The Kwicky Koala Show'' (1981) hb-superfriends82.jpg|''The Super Friends Show'' (1982, Warner Bros. Television) hb-laverneandshirley.jpg|''The Mork & Mindy/Laverne & Shirley/Fonz Hour'' (1982, Paramount Television) hb-smurfs82.JPG|''The Smurfs'' (1982) hb-smurfschristmas82.JPG|''The Smurfs Christmas Special'' (1982) hb-smurfs_special83.jpg|''The Smurfs Springtime Special'' (1983) hb-richierich82.jpg|''Richie Rich'' (1982) hb-littlerascals.jpg|''The Little Rascals'' (1982) hb-pacman82.jpg|''Pac-Man'' (1982) hb-christmascomestopacland.JPG|''Christmas Comes to Pac-Land'' (1982) hb-shirttales82.JPG|''Shirt Tales'' (1982) hb-dukes82.jpg|''The Dukes'' (1982, Warner Bros. Television) hb-garycoleman.JPG|''The Gary Coleman Show'' (1982) hb-scooby83.jpg|''The All-New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show'' (1983) hb-smurfs83.JPG|''The Smurfs'' (1983) hb-pacman83.jpg|''Pac-Man'' (1983) hb-dukes.jpg|''The Dukes'' (1983, Warner Bros. Television) hb-shirttales83.JPG|''Shirt Tales'' (1983) hb-monchichis.jpg|''The Monchichis'' (1983) hb-biskitts.jpg|''The Biskitts'' (1983) hb-scooby84.jpg|''The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries'' (1984) hb-scooby84a.jpg|''Scary Scooby Funnies'' (1984) hb-superfriends84.JPG|''Super Friends: The Legendary Super Powers Show'' (1984, Warner Bros. Television) hb-smurfs84.jpg|''The Smurfs'' (1984) hb-snorks84.JPG|''The Snorks'' (1984) hb-yogistreasurehunt85.jpg|''Yogi's Treasure Hunt'' (1985) hb-jetsons85.jpg|''The Jetsons'' (1985) hb-scooby85.jpg|''The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo'' (1985) hb-superpowers.JPG|''The Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians'' (1985) hb-smurfs85.JPG|''The Smurfs'' (1985) hb-snorks85.JPG|''The Snorks'' (1985) hb-poundpuppies85.jpg|''The Pound Puppies'' (1985) hb-pawpaws.jpg|''Paw Paws'' (1985) hb-galtar.jpg|''Galtar and the Golden Lance'' (1985) hb-gobots.jpg|''Challenge of the Go-Bots'' (1985) hb-flintstonekids.jpg|''The Flintstone Kids'' (1986) hb-jonnyquest1986.jpg|''Jonny Quest'' (1986) hb-smurfs86.JPG|''The Smurfs'' (1986) hb-poundpuppies86.JPG|''Pound Puppies'' (1986) hb-wildfire.jpg|''Wildfire'' (1986) hb-smurfs87.JPG|''The Smurfs'' (1987) hb-smurfschristmas87.JPG|''Tis the Season to be Smurfy'' (1987) hb-snorks87.JPG|''The Snorks'' (1987) hb-popeye1987.jpg|''Popeye and Son'' (1987) hb-hagar.jpg|''Hagar the Horrible'' (1988) hb-smurfs88.jpg|''The Smurfs'' (1988) hb-smurfs89.jpg|''The Smurfs'' (1989) hb-billandted.jpg|''Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventures'' (1990) Category:California Category:Television production companies of the United States Category:Time Warner Category:Cartoon Network Category:Turner Broadcasting System Category:Animation studios Category:Animation Category:Warner Bros. Category:Jack Warner Category:Missing variation of former logo Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:Media companies in the United States Category:1957